Most automotive vehicles having an automotive transmission utilize a hydraulic system which is electronically controlled by the usage of a plurality of solenoid valves. The hydraulic system is typically powered by a hydraulic pump which is either directly powered by an engine connected with the transmission or via a pump which is powered by an electrical system which is powered by the vehicle engine. In some automatic transmissions, it is desirable to provide a source of pressurized fluid in the vehicle transmission system which is available before the engine associated with the vehicle is started. To provide this source of hydraulic energy, there are two main options. One option is to provide a pump which can be powered by the vehicle electrical system (by being powered from the vehicle battery). A second option is to provide a pressurized accumulator which can be charged while the engine is operating and then held in a stored condition to be discharged upon the restarting of the vehicle. It is desirable to provide a solenoid valve which can be utilized with accumulator systems which does not present a drain on the vehicle electrical system to keep the accumulated charged and which can be rapidly actuated to dump the charge of the accumulator during initial start up of the vehicle.